Kresnik
|gender= Male |age= 33 |blood type= O |education= Joshua Morne (Magic Control) |hair color=Black |eye color=Yellow |vision= |skin tone= |height=180cm |weight=70kg |tattoos/unusual features=Heart-Storing Glass Container |affiliation=Haevyn |previous affiliation= |partners=Joshua Morne |previous partners= |occupation=Haevyn Military's General Apostle |previous occupation= |team=Twelve Apostles |previous team= |base of operations=Haevyn |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |divine= |arcane=Pale Blood |crystal= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Kresnik (クレスニク, Kuresuniku) is the current "General" (大将, Taishō) of the Haevyn Military and a member of Yehuda's Twelve Apostles. He is an exceedingly powerful practitioner of Arcane Magic, which lead to his status as a "Demon" ( , Dīmon; lit. "Godless") among the continent's residents. Although he is regarded as an incredibly powerful Mage, to the point where he is known as the "Pale Blood" (蒼白血竜, Sōhaku Kerryū; lit. "Pale Blood Dragon"), he is by no means a man to be feared: and in fact, most who usher him with this title do so out of respect. In actuality, Kresnik is an unorthodox hybrid between a and , with an unnamed attempting to revive the power of an ancient, so-called Vampire Queen, by grafting her heart within Kresnik's human body. The end result of this collision of souls lead to an entirely new identity and soul being developed out of this fusion. Although he has no clear memories of his past as neither a noble Vampire nor humble Human, Kresnik often takes trips to with the intent on understanding his identity so he can finally move forward without any regrets in his life. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Pale Blood ( , Pēru Buraddo, lit. "Blood-Seeking Heart") is the name of Kresnik's Innate Magic which, to the citizens of Yehuda, is an incredibly powerful Arcane Magic that lead to his fame and current status within the continent. It is a power that belongs to all , although Kresnik's unique circumstances gives him a level that transcends all those before him, leading him to be regarded as a Mage of nearly peerless skill within the continent. It is also the reason for Kresnik's desire for blood, though his human body prevents him from requiring nourishment from humans. To understand the power that is Pale Blood, one must understand the true nature of a Vampire's physiology: after all, they go hand in hand. Specifically, one must understand what the true nature of the Vampire's heart. A Vampire, despite being an organic being, does not possess the physical heart that all other organic races have. Instead, their heart is but a substitute for a human's . Accordingly, a Vampire produces pure magical power from the heart, which is transported across the body in the same way one's blood does. While granting Vampires with magical abilities far greater than other species, it also makes them completely reliant on blood from any species, such as humans. It is this natural possession of incredible magical energy circulating their body that makes a Magical Aura useless for a Vampire. In exchange, they possess the ability to externalize the purest form of their Magic into the world: it is this power that is regarded as Pale Blood. To externalize one's raw power is a relatively simple concept in the world of Magic. Performing the feat, however, is incredibly difficult. One must collect magical power within their body, ensure it remains in its purest state and then seep it out of their body. While many mistake this process as the manifestation of a Magical Aura, the end product is fundamentally different. Magical Aura is an alternate expression of one's magical energy formed through the spiritual connection to the environment. In contrast, a Vampire's Magic is formed through the contraction and relaxation of their hearts. As the heart contracts, the Magic suffusing the world — — is absorbed into the Vampire's heart as if it were a vacuum. This does not only extend to natural Ethernano, but remnants of ambient Magic left by other Mages. Its subsequent relaxation allows for the successful fusion and transport of the newfound magical energy within the container known as the body. From herein, the practitioner can actively release their own Magic from their body in its purest form, which is the essence of Pale Blood — coincidentally overlapping with Dragon Slayer Magic in its mechanisms — another Innate Magic. Manipulating one's magical power as an extension of their being, to a Vampire, is nothing more than an ingrained behavior. Upon exerting even the slightest amount of effort, the practitioner is capable of exerting their magical power out in the world and thus interact with it without making genuine physical contact. One can utilize virtually any motion and have it be replicated by their Magic: from the motion of biting, all the way to clenching one's fist. In accordance with being a magical projection, the strength of even mundane movements are enhanced to a great degree, often correlated with the effortless nature by which practitioners of the Magic partake in combat. Given that Pale Blood primarily deals with the manifestation of physical maneuvers by the practitioner, it is theoretically possible to instantly kill an enemy if one uses the correct motions, but by no means is this a commonality. Of course, magical manipulation on any scale is not immune to the plethora of limitations it must follow. In the case of Pale Blood, that limitation primarily lies in building up the power necessary to use at any moment. Being forced to exude magical energy from their beings requires a sufficient amount of time for the energy to phase through their being and then collect itself in the desired form. For a true Vampire, this time is normally quite minimal, only lasting about 0.5 seconds for a weak Vampire. Of course, this is the minimal time required and, more often than not, power only built up to this extent possesses very little impact on an enemy at large. Accordingly, it doesn't manifest in a physical form, despite interfering with the environment, and can easily be dissipated by anyone with sufficient magical strength. To this end, a Vampire must engage in combat cleverly, building up the correct amount of power to deal critical blows at every opportunity. This becomes exceedingly important given that, should the Vampire's methods be inefficient, they can end up losing a significant amount of magical energy within combat and return to a weakened state desperately in need for nourishment. More often than not, young Vampires are observed by their elders to view their habits and, if necessary, provide them guidance on the best way to perform Pale Blood without losing themselves. Notably, Kresnik's unique physiology, composed of a Vampire's heart and a Human's body, causes him to apply the principles of the Magic in a slightly different way. Because he possesses the blood of a human coursing through his veins, the pathway to the outskirts of his body is fuller than a traditional Vampire's. To accommodate for this, the pure magical energy that is produced with every heartbeat follows the trails of his arteries and veins, slowly diffusing to his skin and thus releasing in full force. Given that this path is somewhat delayed when compared to a Vampire's body, the build up of Kresnik's power is marginally slower than a genuine Vampire's. To build up any significant degree of power, it costs him a couple of seconds, which can easily turn the tides with any significantly fast opponent. While he has trained to accommodate for these weaknesses, the only method in which he can actually perform seamless Magic on-par with a true Vampire is to alter the flow and expression of his Magic, although this in itself is a secret he wishes to keep for his strongest opponents. In terms of Kresnik's level of prowess, there is no denying that irrespective of his constitution, he is one of the greatest practitioners of Pale Blood to have ever lived. Through his training underneath Joshua Morne to control the output and direction of his magical energy, he has gained a virtually unsurpassed expression of the Magic that enables him to overcome virtually any opponent with the most simplistic of movements. Specifically, Kresnik has gained the skill to not only allow pure Magic to flow outside of his skin, but can actively isolate certain regions of his body whence performing the said action. In this case, the only part of the body that is expressing pure magical energy is the section that Kresnik chooses, rather than wasting magical energy that has gathered in other areas of the body. Through doing so, Kresnik is able to perform rapid switches in combat choices, overwhelming his enemy with titanic offensive or defensive magical expressions on a whim, with a level of strength that is compared with a force of nature, rather than a living being. In accordance with the versatility of Pale Blood, there are numerous magical expressions that Kresnik can employ at any one period of time within, or outside of a combat situation to his advantage, thus giving him a plethora of "spells" to choose from: *'Bite' ( , Baito; lit. "Crushing Fang") *'"Fist"' ( , Fisuto; lit. "Iron Fist") *'"Palm"' ( , Pāmu; lit. "Scope of One's Power") *'"Kick"' ( , Kikku; lit. "Stealthy Steps") Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Males Category:Yehuda Residents Category:Military Generals Category:Twelve Apostles Category:Arcane Mages Category:Vampire